Just an Innocent Get-Together
by kelsilynne
Summary: Like normal, this is a piece that was strongly influenced by an actual occurrence in my life. Don't be fooled, though. Hyperbolic effect makes the girls' and boys' lives much interesting than my own. Rating for language, and also because drinking is bad (but boy can it ever be fun. Kids, do as I say, not as I do). Please read and review, and my PM is always open for story requests!


*****I'm going to include this here, even though I know it will not stop me from being asked the question I'm answering in these next sentences. No, the girls and boys do not have powers. No, the boys are not related. Yes, the girls are related. Please enjoy, and do feel free to send me any feedback!*****

Bubbles was humming to herself happily as she dusted every surface in her house carefully and thoroughly. Blossom was smiling as she organized old family photos, placing them in a brown box which resembled a treasure chest. Buttercup was scowling as she scrubbed every plate, countertop and cupboard in the kitchen. The three 'Puffs were cleaning wildly in hopes of finishing the task early. The Professor was out for the weekend, and he banned them from their social lives until the entire house was spotless. Buttercup would have been _perfectly_ fine with ignoring the Professors rules and then "half-assing" it the day he was supposed to come home, but Blossom and Bubbles wanted to just get it over with as soon as possible.

"Can we _please_ just stop for today?" Buttercup whined from the kitchen. She grunted as she scrubbed dried up ketchup from what would be a pristine, white plate. She was getting dangerously close to just chucking the stupid thing out the window. Blossom looked up from her pile of photos.

"No, Buttercup, we can't. Besides, you're not even doing anything _that_ tough. Just suck it up and you'll be done in no time." Buttercup shot blossom a scowl, to which the red headed leader returned with a sigh. "Typical Buttercup. You have to do a couple chores and you get fussy with us."

"You're one to talk. All Professor asked _you_ to do is organize papers! I have to do the dishes, mow the lawn _and_ trim the hedges."

Bubbles appeared overtop of Buttercup climbing on the counter to dust the fan. "Hey, at least _you_ didn't have to scrub the toilets!" she chimed in, but she really didn't mind. Bubbles actually enjoyed cleaning, and she already did it on a daily basis, even without the Professor's request.

"Bubbles has a point," Blossom agreed from the living room. She continued to place pictures in the box in chronological order.

"Who even asked your opinion?" Buttercup muttered to herself. "If anything, you should keep your mouth shut before I chuck one of these dishes at your ugly face."

Blossom _could_ have retorted to Buttercup's rude comment on her appearance, but instead she lifted herself from the floor and closed the now full box. "Well, _I'm_ done with all of my chores. How about you, Bubs?"

Bubbles dusted off the top of their tall refrigerator then smiled. "All done!" she sang with her bell-like voice. The two girls plopped themselves on the couch and turned on the newest episode of their favorite television soap opera.

"Hey, I thought you guys said I could watch the game!" Buttercup complained, grabbing a dirty pan and scrubbing unidentifiable sludge from it's edges.

"You're not even done with _half_ of your chores yet, and if you plan on continuing at this rate, I doubt you'll even be done in time to catch the ending anyway." Blossom shot a sly grin at her green eyed sister before relaxing further into the couch. Buttercup scoffed before returning to the dishes.

A knock interrupted a lengthy laugh from Bubbles, and Buttercup immediately tossed a bowl she was working old milk out of back in the sink and rushed to the door. When she swung the red entryway open, she was shoved out of the way by Brick, who pushed past her and went straight for the couch.

"Jeez, ever heard of being _invited_ inside?" Buttercup chortled while Butch swept her into a big, bone-crushing hug.

"Last _I_ checked, you prefered the surprise attack anyway," Butch whispered in Buttercup's ear, causing her to blush the same shade of Brick's hair. She glanced to where her sisters were, hoping they hadn't heard the comment, then gave Butch a swift peck on the cheek when she was sure they were oblivious.

Blossom gave Brick a shocked expression as he leaned down to her place on the couch and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He smiled, knowing Blossom was confused and _not_ expecting their sudden appearance. He loved catching her off guard.

Bubbles finally voiced the question everyone else was wondering. "What are all of you doing here?" she asked as Boomer wrapped his arm around her and she curled into him on the sofa.

"Well," Butch said as he pulled his green backpack off himself. "We heard your dad wasn't going to be in town, so we decided it was time for a little..._intervention_." Brick smiled wickedly at his brother.

"What are you getting at, you prick?" Buttercup asked, reaching for Butch's bag. He snatched it away.

"We noticed that you _girls_ were too...well, good," Boomer chimed. Bubbles gave him a confused look, as did her sisters, and Brick went on to explain.

"You know us three. We smoke, gamble..._drink_. We just felt it was time to open you up to a new world with a variety of opportunities." Butch was opening his bag as Brick spoke, and when he was done with his vague explanation, Butch tossed him a bottle of Ursus Vodka. Brick caught the bottle with perfect precision, and Blossom immediately smacked him. "Oh, c'mon babe!"

Blossom had snatched the bottle from his hand and was moving swiftly to the nearest garbage can. The disposal in the sink was her first choice, but she decided that may cause too much unnecessary damage. Buttercup, on the other hand, was rushing after Blossom and removed it from her destructive grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buttercup asked indignantly. She looked at the full bottle with excitement. She had never even had a _sip_ of alcohol before, and she was certainly looking forward to the boys' plan.

"Excuse me? What do _you_ think _you're_ doing?" Blossom asked, reaching to take the bottle again. Buttercup raced back to Butch and handed him the bottle so he could keep it from the enraged redhead.

"Bloss, calm down for a second," Brick urged, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with crazed eyes, but settled down after his gaze made it's effect on her. She really was a sucker for his smoldering, crimson eyes. "_You_ don't have to drink, but if your sisters want to...experiment, then it's really not your place to say no."

"Not my place? I'm the older sister! It's my place to tell them _exactly_ what to do!" Blossom reminded Brick.

"Blossom, they're old enough to make their own decisions. One cannot simply deter the teenage instinct to have a little fun," Boomer countered. She turned her glare on him.

"Calm down." Brick rubbed Blossom's arm, smiling despite his slight annoyance.

"Okay, _fine._ I call for a Utonium vote. If majority rules, we'll drink," Blossom decided, knowing fully well that Bubbles would be against the idea. She was sure that the drinking would _not_ be happening under their roof.

"You know _I'm_ in," Buttercup said immediately.

Butch kissed his raven haired girlfriend full on the mouth and exclaimed happily, "That's my girl!" The two exchanged wicked smiles of excitement, Buttercup's through a definite layer of blush.

"Well, I most certainly am _not_ in," Blossom said surely. Boomer and Butch rolled their eyes, and Buttercup scowled.

Brick just laughed. "We know, Blossom," he reminded her. She just _humph_ed and looked away from her red-eyed boyfriend, of whom she was extremely furious with.

Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Boomer all looked at Bubbles inquisitively, and she looked away in embarrassment and indecision. She didn't like being put on the spot, especially knowing she would disappoint _someone_ no matter what she decided.

"What's it gonna be, Bubs?" Boomer asked, rubbing her shoulder encouragingly. He knew how choked up she could get under pressure.

After a pregnant pause, a silence that was filled only once with Buttercup's sarcastic throat clearing, Bubbles looked up and spoke. "I'll try it, but if I start to feel weird, I'm stopping." The party cheered and Boomer kissed his girlfriend's cheek happily.

"Thanks, darling," Boomer said happily as he stood from the couch. He joined his two brothers, who had formed a sort of huddle in the corner.

"Okay, do you wanna start with jager bombs, Jello-shots, or should we mix some vodka in a smoothie?" Brick asked his brothers.

"What about just regular beer?" Boomer suggested.

"I say the smoothie. I don't think they'd like beer, at least _Bubbles _wouldn't." Butch pictured Buttercup watching football games with him, sharing beer and nachos. God, she was attractive. He shook the thought, making a mental note to steal her away later in the night. "Anyway," he resolved, "they won't really taste it, so they'll ease into the idea smoother."

"Well, what about Blossom?" Boomer reminded them. They all glanced at the angry redhead then turned back to one another to plan secretly.

"I say we make her a drink too, but tell her it's _just_ a smoothie. You guys know how it is. One of _my_ smoothies and she won't even realize she's drinking by the time the night's over. Besides, she needs some numbing while we pry that stick from her ass." Butch's idea raised Brick's eyebrows. He _shouldn't_ be okay with intoxicating his girlfriend against her consent. He hesitated.

Boomer noted the internal struggle and sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors," he suggested, and the three boys put up their fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Butch and Boomer were on the same page, throwing out their fists for 'rock', but Brick's forehead crumpled as he slowly pulled back his losing 'scissors'.

"Sorry, man." Butch said, not feeling at all sorry.

Brick was not one to be a sore loser, though. "Okay, boys, I think we're ready," Brick decided finally. Boomer and Butch both nodded in agreement and turned back to the girls.

"Okay, we're gonna go make the drinks. Bloss, we'll just make you a _regular_ smoothie. Okay?" Brick kissed Blossom's cheek and she smiled slightly.

"Fine." Brick, Boomer and Butch made their way into the kitchen and Butch got to work immediately. Brick tossed him raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, and bananas which Butch combined in a blender with some ice and pineapple juice. When that was done blending, he added enough vodka to each to get a good buzz going. They brought the six drinks out to the girls.

"This one's yours, Blossom," Brick said, handing her the allegedly virgin smoothie. The fruits made the taste of the booze unknown to anyone who took even the deepest gulp.

When Buttercup took her first sip, she frowned. "Couldn't you have made it _any_ stronger?" she asked disappointedly.

"I think it tastes good," Bubbles chimed as she took her sip. Boomer smiled at Brick, who looked over to Butch.

"Well, we're starting you all off small," Butch lied, knowing full well that they would _all_ feel the buzz in a matter of minutes. He felt guilty as he glanced at his girlfriend take her first sip and smile contently, but the mental image of drink Blossom was enough to rid him of any culpability.

"Blossom, are you _sure_ you don't want any?" Brick inquired, offering her a sip of his drink. He was just playing up the act, and she clearly couldn't tell anything was off.

"No thank you," she said proudly. "I will not succumb so such..._mind numbing_ acts." Blossom looked at Buttercup while she spoke, earning her two pairs of green-eyed glares. Brick just shrugged. He knew Blossom had only said that to harm Buttercup, and that she didn't really frown upon him or anyone else that wasn't her sister, for drinking.

As the night progressed, the party of six grew increasingly buzzed. Even Blossom wound down a little. She lounged on the couch in a nonchalant manner, and although she still turned down the drinks they offered, she was noticeably more relaxed.

"Okay, who's up for Jello-shots now?" Boomer asked after he had his second shot of jager. Buttercup, who was sipping her jager bomb curiously, enjoying the mix of red bull and alcohol, looked to Butch excitedly.

"Are they good?" she asked as he fished them out of his bag. She pulled out an array of assorted colors such as red, green, blue, pink, and even orange. Orange was always Buttercup's favorite, and she reached for it straightaway.

"Be careful with the greens, oranges, and pinks. They're the sweetest and the strongest," Brick warned as they picked their poison. Bubbles smiled as she tasted the pink one.

"Ooohh, is this watermelon?" she asked Boomer as he slurped down his blue one. He nodded to Bubbles, and she continued to eat her own shot. It took the girls a couple trials to finally get the hang of the technique behind eating the jello, but when they finally got it down, they were eating them one by one.

Somewhere along the line, Brick finally convinced Blossom to try a pink one, and she smiled at him. "It's good," she admitted, shyly reaching for another.

"Remember what I said, those are the strongest," he reminded Blossom as she finished that and went for a third.

"Eh, whatever. I guess it doesn't _really_ matter." The three boys shot each other knowing glances, pleased that the drink from earlier had finally taken full effect. Together, the group enjoyed their little house party, laughing and talking and joking and singing. They were all giddily buzzed, verging on drunk, when Blossom heard a vaguely familiar sound.

Boomer and Buttercup had noticed it as well, and they all met one another's glances fearfully. "Professor's home!" Blossom announced, and suddenly the six teens weren't so giddy. The buzz that Blossom had begun to feel had all but disappeared from her system as she rushed upstairs to hide the alcohol. Butch stowed the large bottle of almost empty vodka that Blossom had left behind in his jacket. Buttercup and Bubbles began cleaning again, since they had nearly trashed the house in their festivities.

Boomer looked to his brothers. "I don't think we're supposed to be here," he reminded them and they all nodded in agreement.

"Hide somewhere, you idiots!" Buttercup shouted from the kitchen where she was scrubbing the bowl she had abandoned hours ago. The boys rushed upstairs, knowing the only form of escape, the front door, was _not_ safe. They would go through one of the three circular windows, but due to the cold weather, the Professor had them shut up tight until the season promised warmer aspects. The boys helped install the window sealer themselves, so they knew those windows weren't budging an inch. The only other windows in the house had been outgrown by them years ago.

"In here!" Butch shouted, gesturing to a closet in what he determined to be a spare room. The three boys squished themselves in the compressed space and listened downstairs. They heard the door open.

"Hello, girls! I'm home early!" Buttercup looked up from the sink with a faux expression of shock.

"Professor, we didn't even hear you pull up!" Buttercup shouted, tossing down her dish and flying towards her father. She threw her arms around him, then backed up quickly, hoping he couldn't smell the alcohol on her. Bubbles did the same, and when Blossom came back from upstairs, she followed their actions exactly.

"You guys haven't even started cleaning?" he asked.

"We've been cleaning all day...can't you tell?" Bubbles asked, giving her signature pout that only she could pull off. The Professor glanced around the house sadly.

"Oh, I can tell," he lied, hoping to console his youngest daughter. He could tell it didn't work, so he quickly came up with an idea. "How about we all go out for ice cream?" he asked. "You know how I don't like being away from you girls for so long. I want to make it up."

The girls all glanced at each other, knowing this was the chance they needed to get the boys out of the house, along with the booze. "Sounds good!" they all shouted simultaneously. Blossom laughed nervously at how suspicious it made them seem. She was shaking head to toe, and she felt all of the alcohol coming back up.

"Let me just go change," the Professor insisted. The three girls agreed as he went upstairs to his room.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Blossom admitted. Bubbles rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Well batten down your hatches and suck it up. We're not gonna get caught, anyway," Buttercup said as she sat down on the couch casually. Bubbles guided Blossom to follow suit, and the three girls waited patiently for their father's return.

Upstairs, the boys were waiting for the Professor to _finally_ leave so they could escape the confinement of the guest room closet. It was very small, and crowded with dress shirts and ties. They were almost like the ones Professor wore...Brick looked around. His heart began to race a little faster when he realized they _were_ the ones the Professor wore. That meant...

Before Brick could warn his brothers, the closet door was pulled open and the three of them fell out and sprawled on the floor. The vodka rolled out from Butch's jacket, and the three boys glanced up at the Professor, whose face revealed every emotion he felt. First confusion, followed by observation, understanding, and finally anger.

"Girls, get up here!" The Professor shouted. When Blossom heard her father shout, she knew something had to be wrong, but for some reason, she went anyway. Her sisters followed. When they arrived in the Professor's room, they all glanced at the boys on the floor, and the vodka in the Professor's hand. Buttercup immediately went on a wild rant about how they kicked the boys out _hours_ ago, and Bubbles backed her up in the lie. Blossom, on the other hand, was shaking uncontrollably.

"Blossom, is that true?" he asked, knowing she would tell the truth. Instead of getting a verbal answer, he received something much more disgusting. Blossom's nerves and guilt made their way to the surface, along with every sip of alcohol she had consumed.

"Agh, you got it on me! God dammit!" Butch yelled as he whipped his sleeve in the air to rid himself of the pink-colored vomit.

Buttercup and Bubbles glanced nervously at the Professor. "Wow, I guess all of those cleaning supplies got to her," Bubbles said slowly.

"Yeah! You know, I was reading online that inhaling too many cleaning products can have a negative effect on the immune system, causing-"

"Out. Now," the Professor demanded towards the boys. They all followed his instruction without so much as a glance at the girls. Blossom was still shaking, but her stomach felt better.

When Professor heard the door shut, he turned back to his daughters. He was quiet for much too long, leaving a feeling of uneasiness in the air."You three are grounded for two months. Now, get to scrubbing," the Professor said finally, walking out of the room. He indicated the pink stain on his carpet. "You can thank your sister. Some people just can't hold their liquor."

*****This story was majorly inspired by a real-life occurrence with my best friend and another author on here, ****marisa lee. ****Please review, because I really do value everyone's feedback! Also, feel free to PM me if you have any requests! I've been looking for a little extra push to get writing! xoxo-kelsilynne*****


End file.
